


Sunset in Camelot

by flareonfury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: crossovers100, Community: xoverland, Crossover, F/M, Trapped in the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the past, the last thing she expected was to be here sitting with a Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers100 prompt Sunset. Also written for xoverland challenge Witchville. I love Hermione/Arthur, FYI. ;D

Watching the sunset with _the_ Arthur Pendragon was not something Hermione had ever expected nor fantasized about… or at least should anyone ask her. When she was younger and was told of the stories of the Great King, she had fantasized being swept away from the friendless years and painful memories by a knight riding up to her and carrying her away. The last thing she expected as grew older and fantasized less, was for it to actually happen.

Alright so it wasn’t all happy rainbows and full of love at first sight when she actually first met Arthur… 

Thanks to Ron’s lack of intelligence Hermione was pulled from her time to the age where Camelot was under Uther Pendragon’s reign and Arthur was still a prince. Magic and any sort of sorcery was banned from the land so asking for help in getting back was difficult… that is until she realized that the Great Merlin was standing beside Arthur… or at least the man that would end up one day the Greatest Wizard of all time. Worried about how to get home, not to get caught using magic, and what to say and not to say in front of people kind of took first priority than noticing how charming and handsome the prince really was (not that it got unnoticed to begin with). Her second priority was how she could keep her mouth from telling Arthur and Merlin what was to come… Coming to know them at a personal level that no storybook or historical book could tell her was hard, all she wanted to do was warn them from making the mistakes that brought about the fall of Camelot. She wanted to convince Morgana to stop her anger and hate at the King and tell her that all would be alright under Arthur’s rule. She wanted to warn Arthur to never marry Guinevere…

She couldn’t of course, except her existence apparently altered everything anyway.

She didn’t have a way home back to her time, nor could she really control Arthur’s feelings that felt admiration and attraction to her. She could spell him to fall in love with Gwen, but she couldn’t. If she got caught than her life would be gone. Nor could she stop herself from feeling the same attraction and pull to him than he could.

“Will you be lost in your thoughts all night?” Arthur whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her back. Knowing he was so close could always ground her to the world, not once had she been stuck in her thoughts despite what it might have looked like. She was more aware of him than of anything else.

“Never,” Hermione spoke softly, leaning her head down on his shoulder.

The future might not be clear anymore, but at least at the moment she could spend the night with him alone with no worries.

**THE END.**


End file.
